


流放乐土

by NaruseRyo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, 双Leo - Freeform, 奥利奥, 开局两张脸内容全靠编
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: This is a story about freedom and love.Happy ending.
Relationships: Luo Yunxi & Wu Lei, Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei | Leo, 吴磊/罗云熙
Kudos: 3





	1. One

“自由和生命，你只能选择其一。”

天色阴沉无光，厚重的云层密布，浓得像是拥挤的灰山羊群，沉闷的空气中凝结出潮湿的气息，呼吸间都是黏腻的血腥味，铁锈与酸涩交错相织，裹挟着冲进肺里。高墙冲天而立，主建筑洁白的外壁在暗淡的天空映衬下格外醒目，瓷砖反射出微光，若是平时在阳光下，定然是一幅美丽的景色。只是现在的氛围剑拔弩张，无人欣赏。

谈判者双手微抬，面色和缓，语声温柔且包容，示意自己无害，“但你要知道，身为哨兵，与自由结伴而生的还是无尽的痛苦。如果没有向导梳理精神力，刺耳的噪音、荆棘般的衣物、哪怕是象征温暖的阳光也足以让你眼盲……那足以逼疯一个人。”

她的精神体是一只的绵羊，乖顺地跪在脚边，也附和似地咩了一声，带着几分安抚之意，若是被其他处于狂暴状态的哨兵听到，此时也不免会冷静几分，放松警惕。

“你错了，西塞尔。”黑发黑眸的哨兵神色冷淡，闻言只是笑了一声，右手置于白塔的安全防控装置开关上，只需打碎玻璃，轻轻一按，背后的精钢大门就会开启，那是通往外界的必经之路，“来自白塔的管控与束缚比精神攻击更令人反胃，尤其是在强制陌不相识的哨兵与向导共度结合热的时候。”

哨兵像是从血潭中爬出来的一把剑，身形微晃，有些摇摇欲坠，却依然坚定地伫立在大门旁，面色苍白，浑身上下都是大大小小的伤口，连脆弱的脖颈处都被划出了一道血痕，及其缓慢地渗出鲜红的液体。

然而他却不是此处最狼狈的一方，周遭，三三两两的哨兵和向导零落地倒在庭院中，有的被折断了双腿，有的被扭断了脖子，还有些被损坏了精神体、头痛欲裂，只能半死不活地喘息，发出痛苦的呻吟。

西塞尔的面色有些僵硬：“白塔只是为你提供一种代替疗法，你拥有选择和拒绝的权力。”

“如果所谓的选择权是指，在我被结合热冲昏头脑时，把一个赤身裸体的向导送到卧室、并反锁上房门的话。”嘲讽之意越发明显，像是欣赏了一出滑稽的情景剧，左手的银色伯莱塔在指尖打转，哨兵似笑非笑，“你们该庆幸我只是打晕了他，而不是挖出他的心脏，否则白塔又会损失一名被洗脑的可怜战力。”

他的肩上蹲着一只兔子，像是才吃饱喝足似的，正安逸地捧着自己的长耳舔舐、梳理毛发，湿润的双眸透亮如红宝石，蓬松的白毛像棉花糖般炸起，那是他的精神体。如果被女孩子们瞧见，一定会大呼可爱。然而谈判者身后的众人都如临大敌，警惕的目光时不时地落在兔子身上，仿佛它不是什么可以抱在怀里撒娇的草食类萌宠，而是来自地狱的刻耳柏洛斯。

西塞尔忌惮地瞥了对方的精神体一眼，决定换种谈判方式：“吴磊，磊磊。我知道失去伴侣的滋味，我的爱人就死在了战场上。但这是战争时代，儿女情长比不过家国大义，我们不能只在过去的片段中画地为牢……”

她试图用共情法说服吴磊，仿佛对对方的经历感同身受，语声掺杂着理解、心疼与引诱，仿佛塞壬的歌声一样动人，“你的退役期只剩五年，我愿意代表白塔承诺，会竭尽所能为你找到另一位匹配度极高的向导，五年之后，你们就会回归人类社会，携手共度幸福的余生，拥有白塔提供的物质保护，拥有向导提供的精神梳理，无忧无虑，那才是真正的自由。”

这是个不错的筹码，可惜吴磊不是什么受到蛊惑的船员，并不吃这一套，甚至对她这一番说辞嗤之以鼻，“白塔在我这里没有任何可信度。需要我提醒你吗，西塞尔？博格战役，如果不是白塔的错误，导致我们撤离的时间比预计推迟了五分钟，他现在本应该完好无缺地待在我身边。”

西塞尔当然知道吴磊口中的“他”是谁。

罗云熙，白塔最特殊的向导，精神体是一条手腕粗细的银龙，传说级的生物。他是吴磊的伴侣，一年前前于博格战场上失踪，并且和哨兵的精神结合在一周后突然中断，这通常意味着死亡，几乎没有生还的可能性。

“你比谁都清楚。”哨兵的语声沉得如同寒冬冰凌，受主人情绪引导，肩上的兔子抬起头来，兔耳竖起，长毛炸成一簇，充满敌意的双眸越发鲜红，像是团了一泓燃烧着的鲜血，袭上几分偏执与嘲弄，“撤离延后五分钟，是因为上层领导的独子当时就在战场上，而他征用了我们的飞机。——所谓高洁神圣的白塔，也不免厚此薄彼、尊卑有别吗？”

冷笑一声，吴磊不再犹豫，一拳击碎控制台的防护玻璃，扣下了大门开关。霎时，大门缓缓开启，显露出外面的世界。与此同时，刺耳的警报声乍起，响彻整栋苍白的建筑物。

出入白塔有两种方式，一种是领导者的指纹认证，一种是位于门旁的紧急制动装置，而后者比之前者更像是牢笼的安全锁，一旦被启动，便会敌我不分地发散尖锐的噪音，那是对待精神体最佳的武器。

高频振动的音波如同利剑，刀光剑影般朝着叛逃者袭来，如同指甲勾划铁板，格外折磨，首当其冲的哨兵一声闷哼，唇角溢出几分血迹。在场的向导不得不牵动精神力，建立屏障，将他们保护起来，以防误伤。

周遭鼓噪，噪音徘徊落在耳中，吴磊面色有些发白，身形微晃，似乎受到了极大冲击，肩上的兔子形态渐趋透明，化作星星点点的精神力钻入他的眉心。瞥了西塞尔一眼，他扒住大门，从一人宽的缝隙中钻了出去。

西塞尔没有再阻拦。

最近西北战事频繁，反叛军势力越发强大，白塔的大部分兵力都派遣出去镇压，留在塔中的只有少部分安保人员以及支援部队，而这些人没有一个能拦得住吴磊。她不想再自不量力地以卵击石，那只会增添更多伤亡。

更何况—— 武器应该忠诚于白塔，而不是他的伴侣。被爱情蒙蔽双眼的哨兵就是一团不受掌控的火焰，没有向导的引领，就会奔腾着呼啸着将周遭的一切焚烧殆尽，甚至包括他自己。

抬头望了望天空，她嘲弄般哼笑一声，将大门重新关闭，紧接着做了个手势，示意在场众人处理伤员及后续事宜。天空轰隆一声响，豆大的雨点掺杂着雷声倾泻而下，像是泼洒的透明油漆，潮湿的水汽冲淡了血腥味，将地面的鲜红稀释，风声呼啸，却依旧沉闷。

白塔没有能力致吴磊于死地，但是他口中的“自由”可以。

-

哨兵和向导占了联邦人口的八分之一，普通人将他们视为生物进化的先驱，拥有极强的身体机能和精神力，是上等阶层。二十五座白塔拔地而起，强制收容社会中的新生哨兵和向导，声称可以为他们提供良好舒适的生活环境、高质量的教育资源以及未来人生规划，相应的，他们需要作为兵力，投入到与帝国的斗争中，直至退役。

这根本不是保护，只是控制和利用。在军事政治的机密文件中，他们被称为“战争资源”，而资源本身没有选择权。上层会为了发挥哨兵的最大战力，强制他与另一位素不相识的向导结合；也会在个人利益和生命之间，毫不犹豫地选择前者。

茂密的雨林将第19号白塔环成了一座与世隔绝的孤岛，出动武力时配备有专用的载人飞机，因此没人切身用脚丈量过雨林的覆盖面积。吴磊之前做过大致估算，即使在哨兵身体状况完好的状态之下，步行到达最近的城镇可能也要至少一周。

或许是白塔没有多余的人手派遣，又或许它傲慢到认为吴磊根本不能活着走出隔离带丛林，于是连追兵这种对待叛逃者的基本尊重都懒得施舍。离开的路途不算糟糕，但也好不到哪里去。七天不是个小数目，尤其是对目前浑身是伤的他而言。

参天的阔叶林将天空遮得严严实实，暴雨倾盆，水珠打在墨绿的枝叶上，发出沙沙的声响，又随着重力滑落。呼吸间都是灼热潮湿的水汽，精神力因白塔的战斗混乱不堪，连属于白噪音的雨声都无法承受，自然界的低语被哨兵敏锐的感官无限放大，如同接连不断破碎的巨大玻璃杯炸响耳边，吴磊的太阳穴突突直跳，脑袋被吵得阵阵发痛。

尖锐的树枝将脸侧划出一道血口，他毫无所觉，拨开挡在身前的灌木，脚踏在厚实的落叶层上，蹒跚着前进。身上各处伤痕都刺痛难耐，像是蚊虫在血肉中钻进钻出、啃咬吸吮，酸痛与麻痒一直渗透到骨头缝里，稍微一动，便会渗出血液。

身上哨兵的特制黑色制服被雨水打湿，箍在了身上，但是吴磊不能把它脱下来，即使那会增加伤口感染的风险。——血腥味会引来雨林中的猛兽，虽然他不惮于和它们打上一架，但如果要走出这片自然界的绿色囚笼，还是节省一些体力为妙。

他走了整整一天，从夜幕降临到太阳升起。天空终于大发慈悲地收住了雨势，阳光透过繁茂的枝叶在地面上投射出斑驳的金黄圆斑，像是女孩子偏爱的衣物装饰亮片。

吴磊寻到一处略开阔的区域，倚靠着树干坐下。精神体从眉心窜出，落到松软的地面上。长长的毛绒耳朵动了动，通红双眸好奇地打量了周遭环境一眼，便像一团白色毛线团般跳跃着滚到吴磊身边，蹭了蹭主人的手背，舔了舔上面被雨水冲得发白的伤口。

双腿酸软，浑身的疲乏如潮水般涌上，精神力如同乱麻般搅成一团，耳鸣接连不断、或轻或重，这令他头痛欲裂，烦躁不堪。随之而来的是饥饿感，胃部仿佛有一笼炭火在烘烤，钝钝的闷痛沿着血管窜上，叫嚣着索求食物与水源。

吴磊呛咳了一声，抹掉唇角的血迹，顺手把撒娇的精神体捞到自己怀里，揉搓了几下它的耳朵，低声道：“你真没用。”

兔子抖了抖蓬起的白毛，明显有些不服气，朝主人张开嘴，示意对方看一看自己牙齿间残存的精神丝和血肉，那是它从其他哨兵的精神体上咬下的伤口。

吴磊捏住它的下颌，神色有些阴郁，“你连他都保护不了，还敢认为自己有用？”

兔子眨了眨眼，耳朵耷拉了下来，瞧起来有些沮丧。精神体是哨兵潜意识的延伸与具象化，本质而言，它就是主人本身。吴磊是在责怪他自己。日复一日，每时每刻。


	2. Two

将近一年了，博格战场上的情形依旧在脑海中挥之不去，梦魇一般如影随形，在每个午夜梦回时把他重新卷入那一场撕心裂肺的分别之中。

——漫天的硝烟与战火遮住了视线，尖锐的呼啸和枪声震耳欲聋，他们的六人小队完成了突袭任务，完美地搅乱了一滩浑水，滞留在一栋废旧的商业大厦顶楼，等待武装直升机来接送撤离。

以少胜多，每个队员都精疲力尽。吴磊被枪声吵得有些头疼，于是握住罗云熙的手腕，下颌抵在对方的肩窝处，将人抱在了怀中。而对方早就习惯了他不合时宜的撒娇，一手抚上吴磊的后背，牵动精神力，安抚梳理哨兵有些狂躁的情绪状态。他们的精神体在不远处嬉戏打闹，银龙仿佛和兔尾较上了劲，致力于用细长的尾巴缠住那毛茸茸的一小团，而兔子正揪着自己的耳朵舔舐毛发，时不时抱着小龙的脑袋啃上几口龙角。

暂时的休憩时刻，每个人都不似表面那般轻松。战场形势瞬息万化，没有人知道下一秒流弹会不会打到这里，多停驻一秒，便是多了十分的风险。楼下的枪声与爆破声愈发激烈，位于高楼，能清楚地感知到大厦的震动与摇晃，比起战士，他们更像是等待铡刀挥落的死刑犯。

预计的三分钟延长到了五分钟，又延长到了八分钟，武装直升机终于姗姗来迟，像个难产的妇人，慢慢悠悠地降下软梯。突然间，“哐当”一声巨响，反叛军就是在这时候破开了天台大门。

再之后——

意识强行从梦中抽离，吴磊猛然睁开了双眼。不远处的矮草丛传来窸窸窣窣的声响，仿佛有动物在其中穿梭。他不动声色地直起上身，一手抚上腰间的配枪，警惕的目光落在了那处晃动的草叶上。紧接着，草丛又震颤了几番，露出两只白绒绒的兔耳。

精神体属于四维生物，除却哨兵和向导，自然界的普通人类和其他生物无法感知到它们的存在，更别提被它们触碰或者捕获。而现在，他的精神体咬死了一只灰毛野兔，并且丝毫没有同类相残的觉悟，正拖着猎物欢悦地朝主人奔来。鲜红的血液星星点点落在地面上，像是洒落的番茄酱。

这根本不合常理，但是吴磊没有心思深究。他的首要目的是活着走出这片雨林，而不是去查探精神体出了什么问题，因此只是沉默着接过野兔的尸体，凑上前去，咬上它颈侧的撕裂伤口，将温热的血液饮到口中。

白塔的傲慢不无道理。一望无际的雨林似乎永远也走不到尽头，满眼的绿色不是轻松愉快的惬意，而是缓慢的折磨。伤口得不到有效处理，高热环境下细菌滋生迅速，比常人更卓越的身体机能副作用也十分明显，血液流速加快，炎症来势汹汹。

第三天，吴磊开始发烧。喉咙痛得要命，呼吸间都是无处挥发的热意。四肢发软，视野范围大幅度缩减，耳鸣愈发严重，咳嗽时的胸腔会发出破旧风箱一般的声响；精神力纷乱无章，眼前像是没有信号的老旧电视机，花白地跳动着奇怪的噪点。紧接着就是来势汹汹、层出不穷的幻觉：

白塔的指挥官站在门边阴影处，态度轻慢：“哨兵又如何？你的精神体是兔子，这种没用的小东西根本不适合上战场，不如申请转到后勤部？”

训练组的成员勾肩搭背，带着好奇与兴味：“你说他啊，罗云熙，塔里最有潜力的向导之一，或许会和最厉害的哨兵结合吧。”

战术教练抱臂站在他身前，双眸中尽是怀疑和不赞同：“你在开玩笑吗？精神体模拟厮杀演练，你的兔子根本活不过第一轮！”

西塞尔优雅地饮了一口咖啡，意味深长回答道：“你问那些叛逃白塔的哨兵？他们都疯了，病理层面上的，疯了。”

心理疏导员瞥了他一眼，蝙蝠形态的精神体在一旁飞舞：“我清楚地听到了你身上的锁链一根根断开的声音。”

以及——

室内的白炽灯将罗云熙的周身线条打上一层柔光，俊雅的容貌在白色墙壁的映衬下更加不似凡人，他揉了揉吴磊的头发，认真凝视着他，目光中带着几分担忧，温声问道：“磊磊，你还好吗？”

一手撑住树干，吴磊喘了口气，努力睁大眼睛，目光迷乱且毫无焦距，却眷恋又执着地望着前方，似乎将什么人印在了瞳孔里。他低声嘟囔，带着几分委屈：“不好。”

一点都不好。

时至今日，失去伴侣的后遗症仍然根深蒂固，细密且绵长的痛楚比砍掉一只手臂、或者当胸一枪更加令人难以忍受。

精神结合被迫中止是什么样的感受？就像一个人要徒手拦住高速疾行的列车。奔腾的寂寞把血肉撞得粉碎，连灵魂都被一分为二，世界黯淡无光，徒留下灰白的光幕与细碎的噪音，他的碎片在一片孤独的喧嚣中颠沛流离。

吴磊咬了咬牙，踉跄着往前走了几步，又想：或许是因为我还不够强。

近乎自虐般的训练、在白塔的哨兵检测中拿到双S最高评定……这些都没用。他强到可以打赢白塔的其他任何一个哨兵、强到可以在联邦的战场上赢得战役，却还没有强到在这个战争时代安稳地把罗云熙抱在怀中。

精神体落后吴磊几步，目光落到主人的背影上，停下了跳跃的脚步。洁白的兔耳上蓦然冒出一簇乌黑的绒毛，像是霉菌一般扩散开来，将每一寸白毛取而代之，转眼间蔓延至精神体的全身，从脚爪直至尾巴尖，甚至那双红得透亮的双眸，也染上了几分暗色。

吴磊没有留意，他的全部注意力都在行路上。每一步都艰难得像是逆流而上，比以往更加迟缓的反应力令他没有留意土地的质感，等他察觉不对劲时已经晚了，脚下一空，失重感传来，周遭松软的落叶猛然陷落，他摔进了捕捉大型猎物专用的陷阱里。

这成了压垮身体的最后一根稻草。昏过去前，他依稀听到有什么人叽叽喳喳地大呼小叫：

“莱恩！都说了不要挖洞！你瞧，误伤了吧？”

“谁知道这么偏僻的雨林还有活人，我只是想捉一只鹿当宠物！”

“别推脱责任了，赶紧救人！”

-

大陆内部，联邦和同盟二权分立，为了争夺矿产土地等资源在边境掀起了不少战争，周遭数个小国不可避免地卷入了这场拉锯战，只有一个地区除外——罪末城。

罪末城位于联邦西北，与同盟毗邻，也是曾经两国主要领土纠纷所在。只是百年前此处被投射了辐射武器，将原本欣欣向荣的城市毁得寸草不生，而始作俑者们几乎在同一时间声称放弃这个城邦的管辖权，拍拍屁股走人，留下一地废墟与荒骨。历经半个多世纪的恢复，才终于有了人烟。

它是这片大陆的废土，野性和慕强的代名词，也是无秩序者的乐园。这里没有肤色人种的区别，城民在百年挣扎求生中学会的不是建立秩序，而是实力为尊。正如马丁·路德所说，没有人与人之间的不平等，地球上的国度便无法存在。罪末城每三年都会在城中心的斗兽场举办厮杀赛，邀请世界各地的哨向小队参加，冠军可以由城邦的十二人制议会满足一个底线内的愿望。

奖品诱惑力十足，每届厮杀赛事都会令城邦中的旅馆爆满，今年也不例外，天空阴雨连绵，盛夏的地表气温高达四十摄氏度，依旧无法浇息参赛选手的热情。街道上的水潭被纷至沓来的人们踩踏、溅出三两水花，路边摊贩的叫卖声此起彼伏，熙熙攘攘的人群和车辆让狭窄的街道更加逼仄。

茉莉背着包，拎着一盏花灯，轻巧地绕过脚下的泥泞，拐进转角处的私人诊所中。和前台打了声招呼，便上了二楼，推开最内侧房间的门。房间内的家具不多，一张单人床就占了大半，旁边的书桌上杂乱无章，除却几叠报纸，就是医疗用的瓶瓶罐罐。

她将窗帘拉开束起，把花灯放在床头，这才开口道：“早上好，罗先生。今天感觉怎么样？”

床榻上的青年皮肤苍白至极，身形削瘦，一身病号服空荡荡地挂在身上，闻言努力撑着身子坐起来，道：“还不错。”

茉莉变了脸色，急忙上去扶他：“都说了不要乱动！你才恢复意识一周不到，连精神体都凝不成形，这么没轻没重，万一磕着碰着，我看你是还想再睡完下半生！”小姑娘又唠唠叨叨了一番，突然想起什么似的，把身上背着的包打开，拿出一个书本大小的平板，放在青年的枕头边，“你要的近两年联邦时事新闻和资讯，都在里面了。”

罗云熙目光温和：“多谢。”

茉莉是个心善的好姑娘，以救死扶伤为己任，把南丁格尔当楷模，精神体是一只胖乎乎的鸽子。两年前的博格战役，她作为中立军医，负责博格地区的救治工作，从瓦砾下扒出了奄奄一息的罗云熙，背回了医疗营地。只是罗云熙伤得太重了，全身大大小小骨折几十处，还有胸腔的穿透伤，稍不慎就是一命呜呼的下场。她不得不动用特殊医治手段，花费了两年，才把人从地狱拉了回来。

只是治疗药剂有极强的副作用，以便于更有效地治愈伤口，强行切断了罗云熙与外界的一切精神联系，包括他与伴侣的精神结合。虽然这是医疗的必要措施，茉莉总觉得有些对不起他，尤其是在罗云熙无意识盯着什么地方怔怔出神的时候。

那副模样只能让人联想到寂寞。

晃了晃脑袋，将纷杂的思绪散去，茉莉伸手取过书桌上花灯，塞到了罗云熙的手中，“最近有吟游教徒举办传教仪式，花灯是赠手礼。在这上面上写下自己的心愿，放到床头，就会有好事发生。罗先生要写一写吗？”

花灯很简单，下方是几片翠绿的叶子作为装饰，主体只有三瓣，交错搭成一个亮黄色的花苞，从某个角度看，十分像并拢的长毛兔耳。罗云熙不信教，可盯着花灯看了会儿，还是点了点头，取过茉莉递过来的笔。

将近两年没有写过字，手指灵活度与控制力下降，写出来的线条歪歪扭扭，十分惨不忍睹。他也不甚在意，认认真真地在第一片花瓣上写下四个字：天色晴朗。

第二片花瓣：没有战乱。

第三片时，他笔尖微顿，似乎想到了什么，目光柔软成了一滩清水，里面聚了桃花和月芒。落笔比先前重了几分，更加工整，虔诚得仿佛在信教者在抄写经文：

愿你平安。


	3. Three

与此同时，一辆越野车自主路驶进了罪末城。司机是个金发大个子，环顾了四周一眼，皱眉问道：“琴，这些都是参赛人员吗？也太多了！”

副驾驶的红发姑娘斜昵了他一眼：“莱恩，你要是怕了，现在还有机会撤回报名申请，我保证会少嘲笑你几句！”

两个人显然相熟得很，彼此插科打诨了几句，莱恩从后视镜望了车后座一眼，声音都不自觉压低了几分，像是有些敬畏，问道：“老大，你确定要一个人参加厮杀赛？虽然你不需要向导，我的意思是……一个人也太惹眼了，不如找个临时向导做做样子？”

后座宽敞得很，椅背被放倒，其上仰躺着一个哨兵，正闭目养神。黑发黑眸，怀里还抱着一只通体墨黑的兔子，若是仔细观察，便会发现这个哨兵的精神力被打理得整整齐齐，细长且坚韧的精神丝像一道坚实的屏障一般附着在周身，丝毫没有狂躁的迹象。

“老大是黑暗哨兵，要什么向导？咱们俩复制出八十个克隆体都不够他打的。”

琴理了理头发，笑了一声：“我和莱恩商量好了，如果拿到冠军，就让那什么议会给我们举办八位数起步的婚礼，包揽蜜月和生产期！……虽然只是天方夜谭罢了，如果在厮杀场上遇到你，我们绝对会当场认输。”红发姑娘耸耸肩，又问：“老大，你打算给罪末城提什么要求？”

后排的哨兵睁开眼，捋了一把精神体的毛发，又扯了扯它的耳朵，淡声道：“军队的管理权。”

罪末城慕强，自然也重武，明面上的军队人数只有二十万人，实则远远不止。更别提它根本不限制走私，只要你有钱，就能在这里买到世界各地的杀伤性武器。哪怕是两个大国，如果有朝一日反了悔、想要重新收回这一片区域，恐怕也得掂量掂量能不能啃的下这块硬骨头。

莱恩手下一滑，险些撞到人，他猛地踩住刹车，和同样震惊的琴对视一眼，沉默良久，异口同声发自内心地感叹了句“操”，问道：“吴磊！老大！你该不会是在开玩笑吧？罪末城能同意吗？”

吴磊神色不变，又捏了捏黑兔的尾巴，“他们会同意的。”

精神体似乎被主人惹得烦了，龇牙咧嘴了一番，猛地扑上去，“嘎嘣”一声，咬碎了吴磊领口的纽扣。

-

关于黑暗哨兵，没有人知晓他们的形成原因，当世的研究资料也十分有限。在这些记载中，研究者认为他们是天然形成的、源于母体受孕时的基因突变；也有极少数研究者认为，在极端的精神压力与外界环境的逼迫下，普通哨兵能够自我进化成黑暗哨兵，但介于没有实例论证，此种观点最终被搁置、不了了之。

然而这些文献无一例外的共同点是，黑暗哨兵被判定为“天生的领导者”，扮演对当代哨兵进行宏观控制的管理者角色，就像是狼群中的王，自然而然地对其他个体具有威慑力；他们有着极强的自控能力和完美的精神状态，根本不需要向导的辅助，是战争时代的凯撒。

前三场选拔赛后，厮杀赛有黑暗哨兵参加的消息不胫而走，瞬时传遍了罪末城的大街小巷，成了众人茶余饭后津津乐道的谈资。至于这个哨兵的精神体是一只黑乎乎的兔子，说真的，谁在乎？它破开了对面向导的精神屏障，然后一口咬断了哨兵狮子形态精神体的喉咙！

人性天生如此。当他人比自己强上一点时，你可能会嫉妒；而如果强上许多倍时，你却只能羡慕和仰望。

轰轰烈烈的讨论甚嚣尘上，却未能传到茉莉的耳中，她这段时间正忙着帮罗云熙做复建。病房内被安置了肌肉拉伸的练习设施，以便于沉睡两年的肌肉和骨骼能够尽快适应生活运动，包括但不限于行走、奔跑和跳跃。

每次复建就像是在刀尖上翻滚，孱弱的双腿撑不起身体的重量，便只能匀给双臂支撑，就像是一个婴儿要背着沙袋行走，稍有不慎，就是摔到地板上的后果。过程痛苦且漫长，为了转移注意力，罗云熙偶尔会和茉莉聊起他的往事：

“我第一次见他时，他还是个才步入叛逆期的小孩子。被人孤立、被人嘲笑，被人抱团欺负，抱着他的精神体站在训练室的角落里，浑身是伤，却倔强地盯着每一个瞧不起他的人，像是饿狠了的狼崽子，连目光都带着凶意。

“你问他为什么被人嘲笑？……因为他的精神体是只白绒绒的兔子，摸上去软乎乎的，像一团会蹦跳的棉花糖。这对以攻击形态著称的哨兵而言实在是异类，甚至我们的战术指导也并不看好，说他在战场上只能拖后腿。

“这是偏见，精神体的形态和实力其实并没有太大关系，在以往的调查中也有特例。于是我走过去，摸了摸他的头发，问他感觉如何。——茉莉，你见过第一次点燃烟花棒的孩子吗？他当时的表情就是那样，瞪大了双眼，呆愣愣地看着我，仿佛我的脸上开出了一朵花，实在是可爱到了极点。

“后来……拿到双S评定那天，他举着检测报告兴冲冲地来找我，说喜欢我。我也是之后才意识到，他一直申请跨级训练和加强课程是为了什么，他以为我会和最强的哨兵结成伴侣，所以他要成为最强的那个。

“其实不是这样的。我喜欢他，和他强大与弱小没有关系，和他是不是哨兵也没有关系。

“我只是单纯也喜欢他而已。”

末了，罗云熙浅浅呼出一口气，笑容中带了几分抱歉：“不好意思，和你说了这么多。太久没和人聊过天，一时有些忘形了。”

茉莉摇了摇头，表示自己丝毫不介意。只是房间内的气氛太过沉闷，她觉得有些喘不过气，起身走到一旁，推开了窗户。天色已是晚间，楼下街道大小摊位数不胜数，热闹非凡。厮杀赛带来的巨大旅游人口，也是罪末城财政收入的一大来源。

吵吵嚷嚷的人群和夏夜的晚风吹散了心头的阴云，茉莉心头微松，转移话题道：“距罗先生清醒也有一个月了，之前一直专注身体训练，还没有问你的精神体怎么样？状况如何？”

“还不错。”罗云熙眨了眨眼，银白色精神点自眉心溢出，汇聚成一条小龙的轮廓，鳞片精致闪耀，龙角细嫩，只是线条仍有些虚影，还没有完全稳定。他朝精神体招了招手，想近距离观察一番，谁知那小龙朝他的方向游走了一段距离，像是注意到了什么似的，身形一顿，倏地转过身，银光游动，径直朝窗外跃了出去。

狭窄的街道上人来人往。莱恩拦着琴的肩，精神屏障将两个人都裹了进去，避免被其他人碰到。目光落在糖人摊位前的吴磊身上，大个子踌躇一番，小声嘀咕：“老大已经盯着那蜂蜜融成的泥鳅好一会儿了，你说他买还是不买？该不会没带钱吧？”

琴无奈地瞪了莱恩一眼：“笨蛋！那不是泥鳅，那是龙！”视线扫过吴磊，对方脑袋上顶着那只令人闻风丧胆的兔子，正盯着糖人摊上的蜜糖龙发呆。明明站在人群中，却像是和其他事物隔了层厚重的钢化玻璃，阴郁又死气沉沉，根本不像是活人。

她当然知道吴磊对于龙有种特殊的偏爱，这和他的过去有莫大联系。可一个人怎么能活在过去呢？记忆是痛苦的根源，把自己画地为牢，不论如何去往何处，都不算得上身处人间。

不过说到底，她和莱恩也不过是局外人，没有立场去干涉吴磊的所作所为、所思所想。毕竟他才是老大。

这般想着，红发姑娘戳了戳莱恩的腰侧，长叹了一口气，“你就没想过给我买一个糖人？不懂浪漫的家——”

话音未落，异变突生。一抹银白在空中闪现，带着精神力的气息，直直地朝吴磊扑去，几乎在瞬间，便缠到了黑兔的身上上。

目睹了一切的莱恩睁大了眼，奇道：“这是偷袭？我的天，偷袭者是傻的吗？就不怕那只煤球兔把那条泥鳅嚼吧嚼吧咽到肚子里去？”

琴直觉性反驳道：“笨蛋，都说了那不是泥鳅，那是——”她猛地收住了声。

那是一条龙。

平日的冷静和自持都被抛在了脑后，神色逐渐漫上不可置信的狂喜和惊讶，视线四周环顾搜寻，最终在精神体的指引下，落在了某栋建筑物的二层，吴磊丝毫没有犹豫，疾步走到建筑外墙，扒住外侧的排水管，行云流水地爬了上去，从打开的窗户翻进了房间。

不速之客将本想往外查看的茉莉吓了一跳，险些跌坐在地上。精神体“咕咕”叫着腾飞而起，警惕地挡在了主人面前。

吴磊不曾留意，这时哪怕天塌地陷，都不可能让他的视线从床上的人身上挪开。两个人对视良久，吴磊率先红了眼眶，几步走上前去，小心翼翼地抱住了对方，像是怕惊扰了美梦一般，哽咽着喊了声“熙熙”。

罗云熙愣了片刻，回过神来，眉眼间拢上纯然的笑意，伸出双臂环抱住吴磊，“我在。”

天色渐晚，银白月光从云层缝隙中挤出，稀疏地洒在街道上。

人间的宴会开始了。

=

END

据《世界通史》记载，世界历2918年，在联邦与同盟的第二百四十八场战役中，第三方力量（据称来自罪末城）插手，绑架了数十名高层官员。迫于压力，联邦不得不重新划分改善白塔运转模式，修改法律，将“强制收容”更改为“自愿参军”。

同时，一份名为《白塔哨兵向导生存现状》的纪实报告在社会流传开来，虽然真实性有待考据，其中所述的蔑视人权之举仍在社会中掀起轩然大波，各地掀起抗议与质疑活动。为保障哨兵向导的基本人权，哨向公会等自发性、开放性的社会基层雇佣组织应运而生。

此后数十年内，白塔逐渐边缘化，政府大多通过公会向外界发布悬赏任务，新型社会合作关系就此形成。

-  
*最后一句话出自三岛由纪夫《奔马》。


	4. 如何帮助自己的哨兵度过结合热

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra.

结合热，通常是指哨兵与向导建立伴侣关系和精神连接后、精神域情感共鸣所引发的周期性生理与心理变化，持续时间约为三到五天，包括但不限于：情感波动极度不稳定、安全感降低、对向导的依赖度大幅度提升、以及对亲密接触的渴求。其严重程度通常与哨兵向导的契合度成正比例关系，伴侣契合度越高，结合热的特征表现越是明显。

吴磊和罗云熙的契合度是百分之九十九点四。

这意味着每年的结合热期间，他们不得不把绝大多数时间花在了卧室的床、客厅的沙发、浴室的浴缸或者书房的地毯上。

在社会普遍认知中，哨兵通常会作为身体结合的引导者。有趣的是，对于这两个人来说，反而是向导在床上要比他的哨兵主动得多，尤其是他们第一次共度结合热的时候。这或许应该归因于吴磊在罗云熙面前总是乖得像只害羞的兔宝宝，也或许因为他根本没有认真听过白塔的生理课。

为了作战效率最大化，比起精神力的契合度，白塔更倾向于根据战力的匹配度来搭配哨兵和向导，即使那可能会让双方饱受精神压力的折磨。而罗云熙是向导中的佼佼者，银龙形态的精神体令白塔对他的管控比对其他向导要严格。

哦当然，白塔并不会承认这种模式是在限制向导的自由。它只会提供战力前五名的哨兵信息，然后高高在上地声称：“你可以在他们之间选择一位作为将来的伴侣，这是白塔给予你的选择权。”

因此，为了尽早在哨兵测试中取得双S认证、名正言顺地和心上人在一起，吴磊几乎动用了所有可操作的时间去进行训练，甚至连生理课上，讲师在详细阐述结合热与费洛蒙的期间，他正忙着在脑海中构思模拟对战演练、以及如何高效率地达成背刺和过肩摔。

结果确实如他所愿。吴磊在白塔的成年认定测试中一路畅通无阻，也光明正大顺理成章地成为了罗云熙的哨兵，然后——

然后一头栽在了结合热上。

哨兵和向导的连接关系分为精神结合和身体结合两种，通常而言，后者比前者更加稳固，却也更加耗费时间。彼时的联邦和同盟战事频发，出于种种原因，他们只简单地搭建了精神桥之后便被推到了战场，等到真正闲散下来，已经是登记成为伴侣的两个月之后。

战场上紧绷了两个月的神经松懈下来，留下的除了疲乏，还有满脑子的断肢和鲜血。回程后吴磊累得连晚饭都没吃，洗漱之后便窝在罗云熙怀里补眠，直至第二天下午才睡醒。

顶着一头蓬松乱翘的头发坐起来，身边空无一人，内心烦躁不安，呼吸间都是沉滞滞的热意。吴磊在床上呆坐了片刻，摸了摸自己有些滚烫的脸，攥着毛毯披在身上，把自己裹成一团毛茸茸的瑞士卷，找到了在书房写战役反馈报告的罗云熙，蹭过去，闷闷道：“熙熙，我好像发烧了。”

去找白塔的医疗师比找罗云熙有用多了，但这并不能阻止吴磊撒娇的意图，他根本没联想到结合热，只是天真地以为是疲劳综合征的影响，并且想借由此次机会，向心上人索要一个单纯的安抚性拥抱。

罗云熙放下笔，揉了揉吴磊的头发，额头抵住额头，感知了一番，沉默片刻，无奈地望向满脸懵懂的哨兵，重新将人拉回了床上。

吴磊捏着毯子的一角，像才出嫁的黄花大闺女似的，眼神飘忽：“我觉得我还没准备好。”他一紧张就容易话唠，碎碎念些没有逻辑的话，“你看，咱们连正经的约会都还没有过，虽然我对于仪式感没什么特别的偏爱，但是跳过太多步骤对于感情的后续处理和细水流长并不是一种……”

正解衬衫的手指一顿，罗云熙觉得有些好笑。眸色微动，他脱下上衣，凑上前去吻了吻吴磊的嘴角，同时攥住对方的手腕，将他的手拉到了自己的腰侧，覆上赤裸的皮肤，“你难道不想抱我吗？”他故意用大腿蹭了蹭吴磊的下身，“瞧，你也硬了。”

一语中的，吴磊噎住，耳朵更红了，嗫喏着还想再欲迎还拒几句，罗云熙轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼，掐住对方的脸，不胜其烦的模样，道：“吴磊你是不是不行？！”

哦豁。

事实证明，激将法确实是人类社会屡试不爽的战术策略，只是挑衅一个哨兵实在算不上明智之举，而后果一般十分惨烈。

强烈的酥麻感从身下如潮水般覆盖到全身，愉悦感一直渗透到骨头缝儿里，床单的褶皱堆叠出一层又一层，像是冗起的梨花花瓣，他在枝叶里沉沦。四肢酸软，极度的刺激令大腿根部都打着颤，吴磊带着薄茧的手有力地扣在他的腰部，颠簸与冲撞的余波都消散在对方的怀里。

罗云熙根本受不住，更别提他的精神体都被那只兔子从龙角到尾巴湿淋淋舔了个遍。精神域逐渐覆盖相融，精神力像是牵勾的丝线一般严密地搭在了一起，意识层面的亲密比生理层面的结合更加令人泥足深陷，数不尽的烟花在眼前炸开，目眩神迷，罗云熙流的泪比汗还多，床单浅浅洇出暗色的水痕，逐渐勾勒出两个人交叠的轮廓。

待到一切结束，罗云熙像是才从水里捞出来似的，微长墨发汗湿，贴在白皙的脸侧，更衬得细长的眼尾通红湿润。吴磊将人抱起来，走向浴室，一边委委屈屈地甩锅道：“我就说没准备好嘛。”

罗云熙累得连指尖都动不了，实在是不想理他。

-

这些都是过去的事了。

离开白塔后（吴磊更愿称之为“摆脱”），他们暂居在罪末城，这里没有白塔的威胁和逼迫，也没有持续无休的战乱和死亡，只有热情过头的姑娘们，以及狂热的武力爱好者。厮杀赛结束后，出于某些和威逼利诱相挂钩的原因，十二人议会不得不同意了吴磊“军队管理权”的要求，毕竟没有人会愚蠢到和一个黑暗哨兵作对，但相应的，“不损害罪末城的利益”是他们的底线。

这没什么关系，吴磊的本意也并不是要将这一片难得的乐土卷入战争，他只是在意图推翻白塔的同时，尝试建造一个足够稳固的巢穴，来保护罗云熙的安全。

当初的契合度分析报告这样阐释剩下的百分之零点六：“哨兵对向导存在过高的占有欲和依赖度，这可能会令向导感到困扰”。

事实也确实如此，失去的痛苦让依赖症变本加厉，他像是患上了PTSD，对周遭的每一个可能造成的威胁产生应激反应。甚至在某次，茉莉拿着玩具水枪对准罗云熙时，吴磊瞳孔紧缩，本来安稳待在怀里的黑兔突然暴起，张牙舞爪地朝小姑娘扑过去。虽然及时制止，仍然撕裂了她的精神屏障，然后咬掉了她颈侧的一撮头发。

茉莉被吓得不轻，好在她并不介意，只是在之后帮助罗云熙复健的过程中，尽可能地站得远了些，以防被保护欲过头的哨兵再次误伤。

军队管理权是实职，罪末城自然不可能让这个新上任的将军住在破旧的旅馆中，因此特意在上流住宅区给他置办了一套公寓，把各种医疗设施和恢复性药物一并打包送了过去。茉莉对这些高精尖的设备十分感兴趣，翻来翻去，扒拉出一盒向导素，上面写着“结合热专用镇定剂”，突然想起什么，颇感兴趣地开口问道：“黑暗哨兵也会有结合热吗？”

没有人知道答案。

当代对于黑暗哨兵的研究资料实在少得可怜，最近一次出现黑暗哨兵的记录还是在两个世纪之前，变异个体和自然个体也不能一概而论。通常而言，黑暗哨兵的精神域足够稳固，他们根本不需要向导梳理精神力，自然也不会受到对方的精神波动影响。罗云熙这么认为。

只是他这次想岔了。

或许主观条件不能导致结合热，但是客观条件可以。

这里不得不提一提他们的精神体。罗云熙的身体还未完全康复，不能随意走动，而吴磊拿了罪末城的军队管理权，这意味着他必须去参加城邦的政治活动和各种会议。但显然，把罗云熙一个人放在公寓里对吴磊而言是完全不能接受的情形，而雇佣其他人保护对方也并不能让他安心，于是他把自己那只黑乎乎的兔子留在了罗云熙身边。

精神体比它的主人更粘罗云熙，几乎是寸步不离地蹦跶在向导的身后，一旦视野中没有他的身影，就要急得跺脚，炸着毛像个煤球似的满屋子乱滚地找人，把沙发或者地毯啃得七零八落。他的精神体还需要休眠养伤，不能长期滞留在外界，罗云熙无法，在看书或者做饭时，只能把兔子顶在头上，或者抱在怀里，以防这只太过紧张的小家伙把家里弄得一团糟。

甚至包括洗澡的时候。

浴缸里放满了水，罗云熙躺在里面搓沐浴液，兔子扒着浴缸壁瞪着通红的双眼紧张兮兮地瞧着他，似乎是担心他滑到水里去。洁白的泡沫像是厚重的云，堆满了整个水面。罗云熙随手舀起一捧泡沫，瞥了那黑绒绒的精神体一眼，挑了挑眉，顺手就糊到了黑兔的小脑瓜上。

精神体顶着满脑袋的白色泡沫，抖了抖耳朵，过了好一会儿才反应过来，连忙低下脑袋，试图用爪子清理毛发。只是兔子的前肢太短了，它尝试了许久，也没能清理掉正上方的那一小片。周遭尽是墨黑色的皮毛，唯独中间一片白得明显，像是秃头的地中海。

罗云熙捂着嘴笑了片刻，打开浴缸旁的花洒，试了试水温，抱起兔子，把它头上的泡沫冲洗干净。不得不说，虽然换了个颜色，但是它的手感依旧和从前一样柔软，尤其是肚皮处，没有长毛的遮盖，能感受到精神体的体温和心跳。

他没忍住，顺手揉了两把，又捏了捏黑兔的那一小团尾巴。精神体身形一僵，低低“呜”了一声，扭动身体，哼哼唧唧地挣脱了罗云熙的怀抱，一个平沙落兔式跳到了浴室的地板上，扒拉开浴室的门，蹿了出去。

罗云熙也没在意，只当是它不喜欢水，笑着摇了摇头。

谁知当晚，吴磊的状态就不太对了。

黑暗哨兵甚少有情绪浮躁的时候，而吴磊的感受就像是被塞进了一个烘烤箱，周遭热风鼓噪吹拂，几乎没有空气用于呼吸，只有罗云熙身边有着几分凉意。他不自觉地往对方身边凑，扒开罗云熙的衣领，去啃咬舔舐对方的脖颈和锁骨。

被吴磊的动作惊醒，罗云熙睁开眼，双臂自然而然环住对方的肩，疑惑道：“怎么了？”

吴磊放开牙印斑斑的脖颈，抬眼瞧他，昏暗的室内，眸色中像是汇聚了两团沉沉灼烧的火焰，来自哨兵的压迫感如山倾般袭来，带着说不出的危险韵味。有那么一瞬间，罗云熙几乎怀疑对方想咬断他的脖子，将他吞吃入腹，再也不分开。

然而吴磊只是敛下了双眼，撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的肩窝，低声道：“熙熙，我难受。”他顿了顿，又道：“我好像发烧了。……帮帮我？”不等对方答话，双手抚上对方的腰侧，摩挲了几番，朝身下探去。

罗云熙终于后知后觉地意识到：哦，是结合热。

不过这次应该不需要他主动了。

-  
END


End file.
